1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing abrasive fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "abrasive fiber" used herein means fibers used for rubbing a surface of metal, glass, ceramics, gem, woods, plastics, resin or the like to conduct polishing, cutting, deformation (working), removal of rust and stain, surface finishing and so on, which includes continuous filaments, staple fibers, spun yarns, twisted yarns, cords, knitted goods, woven fabrics, piled cloths, nonwoven fabrics, and fiber structures such as paper and the like.
The abrasive fiber can directly be produced by including abrasive particles into a fiber-forming polymer. In order to produce fibers having excellent abrasion properties, it is required to contain a large amount of particles having a large abrading ability. In this case, however, the guide members, rollers, travelling members, needles and other portions are worn and injured by contacting with the fiber at the fiber production steps such as spinning, drawing, twisting, knitting, weaving and the like, so that the production of the abrasive fibers is very difficult.